LGBTQ+ Keeper
Admin Note: At this time, the information on this page is for theories and is mainly headcanons, as none of this has been referenced or mentioned in the Keeper series or by the author herself. The Theory Many people think that characters in Keeper of the Lost Cities are LGBTQ+, which is normal, considering that there are many LGBTQ+ people in the world. Dex Many people think Dex is bisexual. This is shown through many instances and ships such as Detz/FedEx. Some people think that even though Dex doesn't hate Fitz anymore, he can't possibly like "Wonderboy" even if he stopped with the nickname, but others believe that the nickname is just a way of Dex trying to hide his feelings. Biana Many people headcanon Biana as bisexual (Bi-ana), but others headcanon her as gay, dubbing her "Lesbiana" and pairing her with Sophie (Sophiana), Marella (Mariana) or Linh (Linhiana). Sophie Some people think Mysterious Miss Foster is bisexual or lesbian, though it is not clear. She is shipped with Linh (Solinh), Biana (Sophiana), and/or Marella (Sophella). Keefe Keefe is widely headcanoned to be bisexual (or in some cases, gay.) Some people ship him with Sophie (Keefoster, Sokeefe or Foster-Keefe), Biana (Keana or Kiana), or Linh (Kenh), while others think he pairs better with Fitz (Feefe), Dex (Deefe), or Tam (Kam). Tam Tam is headcanoned by many as gay and shipped with Keefe (Kam) due to them hating each other, similar to Drarry. However, some contradict this by saying he has a crush on Biana (Bam/Tiana), because of his "stealing a glance at Biana" in book four when Keefe says Tam is still not in the Foster-Fan-Club. He is also headcanoned as bisexual. Linh Linh is mainly headcanoned as asexual and/or lesbian and liking Sophie (Solinh) or Biana (Linhiana). She has also been headcanoned as a trans girl. Fitz Fitz is widely headcanoned as LGBTQ+, ranging from bisexual to transgender, and many ship him with Dex (Detz or FedEx), again due to the supposedly not liking each other thing. People also ship him with Keefe (Feefe) due to them being best friends. Wylie Wylie is headcanoned as gay and/or a trans boy (born in a female body but identifies as a male) in many cases. There isn't much to go on in the books, however, since we don't know much about him. So, in theory, he could be anything. Marella Marella is headcanoned as being lesbian or bisexual and being romantically involved with Sophie (Sophella), Biana (Mariana ), or Linh (Marellinh). Definitions LGBT+https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/LGBT Stands for: Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender. Gay/Lesbian/Homosexualhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homosexuality Someone who is attracted to the same sex. (Lesbian refers to female homosexuals only.) Bisexualhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bisexuality Someone who is attracted to both sexes. Pansexualhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pansexuality Someone who is attracted to all (both) sexes. Transgenderhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transgender Transgender means you were born in a body opposite to the gender you actually are. For example, you were born with the body of a girl, but you are a boy. Cisgenderhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cisgender Someone who identifies with the sex that they were born with. Questioninghttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Questioning_(sexuality_and_gender) Someone who is unsure about their sexual orientation and/or gender identity. Category:Characters